30 word challenge
by cmol8806
Summary: One shots based off a list of words, some of them are actually good lol
1. Challenge

**I got this from The Lab on delphi forums. There are 70 words but the challenge is to take 30 and write one for each day until the premire. I already know I wont be able to do that but I'm interested in trying to write one-shots for these words. I dont know if I'll do all 70 or even 30 but I'll try. Unless stated otherwise, these wont be connected to each other or any of my stories. These are the words, in case youre curious.**

**BADGE. **

**BATHTUB. **

**BOOK. **

**BRAIN.**

**BUCKLE.**

**BULLET.**

**CERAMICS.**

**CHARM.**

**CIGAR.**

**COUCH.**

**DAFFODIL.**

**DIRT.**

**DOLPHIN.**

**DOMINO.**

**DUCK.**

**EGG.**

**EVIDENCE. **

**FAMILY.**

**FINGER PRINT.**

**FISH.**

**GLASSES. **

**GUN.**

**GUT.**

**HOCKEY.**

**HOLSTER.**

**HUG.**

**INTERN. **

**LIBRARIAN.**

**LIMBO.**

**LINE.**

**LUDDITE. **

**MATH. **

**MISTLETOE. **

**NECKLACE. **

**PHALANGES.**

**PHILISTINE.**

**PIE.**

**PIRATE. **

**PONY. **

**PUDDING. **

**REDEMPTION.**

**RUBY.**

**SHARPSHOOTER.**

**SIREN. **

**SUPERHERO. **

**SYMBIOSIS. **

**TATTOO. **

**TRUTH. **

**TRANSLATION. **

**TUXEDO.**

**WARRIOR. **

**WINE.**

**PLATFORM. **

**CASKET.**

**COFFEE.**

**ENGAGEMENT. **

**COMFORT. **

**EVIL.**

**PARTY.**

**JAIL.**

**HANDCUFFS. **

**COMMITMENT.**

**BED.**

**BUMP. **

**HOME. **

**BABY.**

**PAST.**

**FUTURE. **

**CRY.**

**PARENT.**


	2. Buckle

**Buckle**

It is not a good day for Special Agent Seeley Booth.

It started out perfect. The bright May sun seeping through the shades woke him up early enough for one of his favorite pastimes: watching the love of his life sleep, curled against his side. A few strokes over her smooth back, a few kisses against her neck and he was able to indulge in one of his other favorite pastimes. After making love, they had risen to dress for work.

And that is when the day started to plummet.

No matter where he looked, he couldn't find it. He searched every drawer, scanned every corner of his bedroom and closet. He looked under the bed, in the laundry basket. He even dared the intimidating depths of Brennan's underwear drawer.

Nothing.

He had a meeting with the Deputy Director first thing and the searching made him so late he had to rush through his goodbye kiss to Brennan, which he hates. Then every person in the city all decided to travel to work at the same time on the same street. Over fifteen minutes late, Booth had to sit with his mouth shut as he was reamed by his boss, mentally counting down the minutes until he can travel to the Jeffersonian to visit his squints.

Unfortunately his tardiness truly pissed off the Director who handed him an Everest size stack of files that needed to be filled out by the end of the day. With an irritated sigh, he slammed the stack down and settled in for a day of desk duty.

"Hey, Booth," Agent Williams said with a nod as Booth entered the break room.

"Hey, Williams, how's it going?" he replied unenthusiastically, viewing lunch options from the vending machine.

"Not bad. You're looking pretty standard today," Williams smirked. "Seeing a shrink again? Shoot another clown head?"

"Not yet. What the hell!" Booth yelled, smacking the vending machine to loosen his bag of chips. "Son of a bitch!"

"Tough luck, Booth," Williams chortled after the angry agent.

Stomach rumbling, Booth worked through lunch, his dark look discouraging any of his fellow agents from disturbing him. By some kind of miracle, he actually finished on time and decided to head to the Jeffersonian to pick up his wife. After again battling through every driver in DC, he arrived at the lab and walked directly towards Brennan's office.

"She left early," Hodgins' voice stopped him.

"What? When? Why?" Booth demands, advancing on the smaller man, his irritating day catching up with him.

"About twenty minutes ago, I don't know why," Hodgins raised his hands in surrender.

"Perfect. The one day she decides to leave early," Booth mumbled as he stomped his way back out of the lab.

A half-hour later, exhausted, he finally reaches his home. He instantly removed his jacket and tie, his gun and badge placed in the safe on the top shelf of the closet. The scent of vegetables reached his nose and he groaned, knowing before he reached the kitchen that he wouldn't be eating meat tonight.

"Hi," Brennan turned from cutting some unknown vegetable at the counter.

"Hey, babe," he kissed her cheek, leaning his head on her shoulder as she continues cooking. "Man, what a day. Why did you leave work early?"

"I wanted to spend some extra time with Gabe," she said sheepishly, speaking of their three-year-old son. Suddenly she turned around and smiled widely. "By the way, I found you belt buckle."

"Cocky?" Booth said, stuck between relief and annoyance of the day. "You found Cocky? Where?"

"Hi Dad!" Gabe said from behind. The widest grin crossed Booth's face as he looked at his son standing in the door way with his hands in his pockets, the red Cocky belt buckle proudly displayed on his waist.

**I tried to write in a different tense than I usually do. It was actually kind of difficult lol. I'll probably go back to my usual. Tell me what you think about this please :-)**


	3. Superhero

**Superhero**

My Daddy is a superhero

When I break a toy, he can fix it or finds someone who can.

When I am scared he makes the monsters go away.

He chases the bad guys and stops them from hurting people.

He is funny and plays funny games with me.

He tells me that he loves me every day.

When Mommy is busy, he plays tea party with me.

When I am too short he lets me sit on his shoulders.

He gives me cookies but we cant tell Mommy cause she doesn't approve.

When I get sleepy he is my favorite pillow.

Even when I am in trouble he doesn't yell at me.

He gives the best hugs EVER

He watches cartoons with me every day.

We both like Marvin Martian.

He is really strong. He can pick up Mommy!

I never feel scared when he is there. Mommy doesn't too, she told me.

My Daddy is a superhero and I love him very very very very very very very very much.

**So this I supposed to be a small little thing that Booth and Brennan's daughter wrote. I had a story in my mind but it just wasn't coming out right so I just stuck with this. Eh. Tell me what you think.**


	4. Truth

**So I got my car back so I am able to escape (for a short amount of time) to write, though for the most part my muse is still being fickle. Tell me what you think about this one**

**Truth **

The click of heels echoes in the quiet lab as Cam walks out of her office, the lights dim because of the late hour. It is not often that she works so late, she usually leaves that to Dr. Brennan. But something seems to be keeping the good doctor busy as she has been arriving and leaving on time. Cam assumes she is spending time with new mom Angela, possibly still grieving for dear Vincent.

Cam pauses in her step long enough to sigh deeply and gather herself over the memory of the lost intern. Looking up she blinks in surprise that Brennan's office light is on. Apparently things are back to normal. With Michelle having plans for the evening, Cam redirects her steps; a small smile on her lips as she plans on inviting Brennan for shared meal.

She knocks smartly and opens the door without waiting for a response. "Dr. Brennan, I- oh my god!"

"Cam!" Booth yells out, pulling Brennan in front of his half naked body.

"Whoa!" Cam exclaims as Booth's move gives her a clear view of Brennan's barely covered chest.

"Booth!" Brennan says angrily, grabbing his discarded jacket off a chair and holding it to her chest. "Dr. Saroyan, I am so sorry-"

"No, no, no. I'm sorry. I saw the light and-you know what? Not important," Cam says hurriedly, casting her eyes anywhere but at the couple, blindly back out of the office. "Just continue with…yeah. See you tomorrow. Bye"

Cam snaps the door shut and walks away from the office in long strides. Slowly a smile crosses her face and she starts to chuckles under her breath, shaking her head.

"He finally got it right," she says to herself as the sliding doors shut behind her.


	5. Hug

**This is both in 30 Word Challenge and That Booth Girl.**

**Hug**

Being a girl's father requires said father to give a wide variety of hugs.

Walking for the first time hugs.

Speaking her first word hugs.

Bedtime hugs.

Goodbye for school hugs.

Happy to see you after work hugs.

Recovering from laughing and playing hugs.

Comfort from a nightmare hugs.

You're my little girl and I love you hugs.

The eventual You're getting married hug.

But there is one hug a father never wants to have to give. A type of hug a father wishes his daughter will never need. The type of hug Booth has given to Christine at random moments for weeks, since Michael Hodgins left for college. Sometimes he offers and sometimes she places herself in his arms, her head on his shoulder. Sometimes its in the morning as if to help her gather strength for the day. Sometimes its at night, almost as if she is tired of being strong throughout the day. There are times she surprises him, simply sitting next to him while he is watching TV and leaning into him until her gathers her into a strong hug. Everytime is silent, both knowing what the hug means without mentioning why.

Booth loves his daughter with all of his heart and will never turn down a chance to hug her. But in these moments her wished that this type of hug didn't exist.

The You'll get through this heartbreak hug.


	6. Bathtub

**Bathtub**

"No, no way," Angela says decisively, shaking her head. "Not going to happen."

"Angela it's okay," Hodgins says in a soothing voice, smiling. "He'll be fine."

"How do you know? Have you had a baby before?" Angela says testily, pushing her uncombed hair out of her face.

"Angie, I've read those books we bought, we asked the nurse before we left the hospital and I even looked online," Hodgins says as he walks out of the bathroom and to the baby's bassinet.

"Get away from my baby," she warns in a slow voice, narrowing her eyes.

With wide eyes Hodgins backs away, hands raised. As she leans over and starts smiling and cooing at their son, Hodgins mentally vows to take over the night shift so that Angela wont kill him in his sleep.

"Do you want to call Booth and ask him?" he tentatively asks, slowly moving to the side to gaze at his baby boy.

"He's not a mother," she dismisses, rolling her eyes.

"He's the only person we know that's had a baby except for Caroline or Max. Unless you want to ask one of them?" Hodgins takes starts playing with one of Michael's hands, smiling widely. "Hey there. Hi. Do you want Mommy to give you a nice lukewarm bath in our new bathtub?"

"Are you sure you read everything you could about it?" Angela asks anxiously.

"Yes. Angela, his umbilical cord is off and he's covered in pee, poop and spit up. He needs a bath, babe," Hodgins looks at her, speaking in a reasonable voice.

Angela takes a deep breath, covering her face for a second before leaning down and picking up the newborn baby. "Okay, here we go. You have everything set up?"

"Yep, exactly like I read," he assures her, leading the way to the tub.

Working together they gently undress the baby and place him in his bath seat. When he doesn't cry, Angela softly starts to wash him, smiling and cooing as she does.

"Jack, he likes it," she laughs, turning her head to face her husband.

With a click Hodgins captures the scene and lowers the camera, grinning widely. He kneels down and helps her finish washing Michael.

"Yeah, you do like it, don't you?" he smiles at his son. "Now Mommy won't stab Daddy while he sleeps tonight."

"Sleep with one eye open," Angela says in a soft voice, smiling to herself.


	7. Commitment

**I have NO idea why I'm writing so much today. I just hope that it doesn't stop lol **

**Commitment**

Booth sits at his desk, gazing down at the latest ultrasound with a large goofy grin on his face. It is still too early to tell the sex but his gut is telling him it's a boy, this picture similar to the one ultrasound he was given of Parker. He didn't mention his suspicion to Brennan though, not wanting to receive another lecture on his gut feelings. He can see her standing in front of him; brow furrowed as she talks and her hands on her bump in a habit she has acquired lately. He is taken out of his thoughts by a knock on his door.

"Come in," he calls out, placing the ultrasound down for a second.

"Carrier brought this over from the Jeffersonian," a new junior agent tells him, handing him a large manila envelope.

"Thanks," he nods, taking the envelope and waiting for the junior agent to leave.

He and Brennan don't have a case at the moment so it is with great curiosity that he opens the envelope. He slides out a plain white folder with a folded letter paperclipped to the front. He unfolds the letter and instantly recognizes Brennan's handwriting.

_Booth,_

_I am aware that this is an extremely inappropriate use of the courier system but after much thought I found this to be the ideal way to communicate my thoughts to you. Although I know it is difficult for you, please do not react in anyway until you finish reading everything I have given you. _

_I know we haven't talked about our future together past the birth of the baby (which is just as likely to be a girl as a boy) but I have thought about it. Quite a bit._

_Over the past we have both made our views on marriage well known to the other. But I found that like my views on having children, marriage to you isn't as unappealing as it once seemed. I have wondered why you haven't mentioned marriage before now but considering your past experience with the subject I can understand you aversion._

_Inside the folder are some options I find desirable for us to show our commitment to each other. You will notice that I left most of the finer details out of each scenario as I know you and Angela would both like to be involved. _

_I am not trying to lead you toward any of the options. I will be just as happy with a legal collaboration as I will be with a wedding. I love you and truly believe that you love us (our child and myself). The chance to demonstrate those feelings and commitment to each other is something I find myself wanting. _

_You may respond through the courier if you wish otherwise I will see you at home tonight._

_Bones_

Booth sits stunned, reading the letter over again. In a trance he opens the folder and can tell from the organized tabs that the options range from becoming co-owners of a house to a wedding with a willing priest at various non-secular locations. Slowly, his mind processes the fact that Temperance Brennan, his Bones, the love of his life just proposed to him in her own weird awkward way.

He laugh escapes him and he leans back, reading the letter again. With a decisive nod he slaps the folder shut and picks up the phone, dialing quickly. As the phone rings he thinks about the significance of why he never thought of this with Hannah. Just another sign of how his heart knew she was the wrong woman.

"Hey Pops," he says into the phone when it is answered. He listens for a few seconds and then chuckles. "Well, actually that's why I'm calling, if you're serious about Gram's ring."

**Eh, I think I may have Brennan OOC. **


	8. Casket

**This takes place during season three, before Santa in the Slush. **

**Casket**

"Ahem. We are here today to say goodbye to our dear friend, Buddy."

"Was it really necessary that we dress up for this?"

"Bones, shh. A little respect, huh?"

"It's a dead fish in a shoebox."

"No, it's Parker's first pet in a casket he made himself. See the drawings?"

"Dad! You're talking over my eu-ugly."

"Eulogy."

"Yeah, the eulogy. It's rude to talk when someone else is."

"You're right, I'm sorry Bub. Go ahead."

"Buddy was a good fish. He was always happy to eat…"

"Thanks a lot Bones, you got me in trouble."

"He's very authoritative for a young child."

"He gets it from his mother. Here."

"Thank you."

"No Bones, the flowers are for the fish. You know, to place over the casket before the dirt."

"Are you serious?"

"You know Bones, I told you that you didn't have to come."

"I know, but…"

"But, what?"

"It seemed important to Parker…he called me Dr. Bones."

"Thanks, Bones."

"You know a cat or a dog would be a better pet. Longer life span."

"A dog? Daddy can I have a dog?"

"Thanks Bones."

**How was it? Did I do ok with only dialogue?  
><strong>


	9. Pirate

**Um, lets say this is a little after the season finale **

**Pirate**

The small canvass tent feels like an oven as Booth starts to change out of his clothes, hoping that Brennan is okay with the heat in her own tent. With the image of his pregnant girlfriend passed out on the ground, he quickens his movements, cursing himself for answering the phone the previous morning instead of snuggling in bed with Brennan.

"How you doing over there, Roxie?" he calls through the material, pulling the calf length leather boots onto his feet.

"I have more layers than you do," Brennan answers irritably, obviously struggling with her outfit.

"Yeah, but are you doing okay with the heat and you know, the bun?" he continues, trying to tie up the laces at the throat of his shirt without pulling them too tight and looking like a dork.

"Yes, _Tony_, I'm not going to faint every time the temperature rises," she says defensively. Suddenly she is speaking softly, apparently leaning into the canvas separating their spaces. "I thought we weren't going to talk about the baby at work?"

"Bo-Roxie, it's just us," he whispers back, using the undercover name just in case. "And I thought you were ready to tell everybody?"

"I am, just not during a ca-…the festival," she answers, the sound of fabric indicating that she has resumed changing. "It may be just us now, but soon Cam and Hodgins will be attending and I don't want them to find out that way. After, I promise."

"Okay, but doesn't mean I'm not going to be keeping an eye on you. Hey, look at this!" he smiles widely, picking up a long sword in a leather scabbard.

"Obviously I can't look. Ugh, this costume is ridiculous!"

"Okay, I'll wear the poofy shirt and the boots but I am not wearing the stupid bandana," Booth says decisively, shoving his clothes into the provided bag to be placed in his car. He steps out of the tent, adjusting the leather vest to fit more comfortably. "Babe are you almost done?"

"Do not call me babe," Brennan grumbles, stepping out of the tent.

Booth's jaw drops as he looks over at her. The heeled calf length boots accent her long legs perfectly, aided by the tight black pants. A corset placed over a off the shoulder white billowy shirt shows off her womanly curves so well that Booth has to stifle the urge to drag her into the tent and pillage her.

"We, uh, we are keeping the costumes right?" Booth asks hopefully, staring at her.

"Why do you get a sword?" Brennan asks indignantly, placing her tri-corner hat over her curled hair.

"Well, hey, you got a hat," he smiles.

Brennan rolls her eyes and turns back into the tent. Booth gets a glance of how her behind looks in those skintight pants and has to remind himself that they're still trying to hide their relationship from their co-workers. Brennan reappears just as he gets his control back and places her hand on her hip, unconsciously striking the sexiest pirate pose Booth has ever seen.

"Oh, this is going to be a long case," he mutters.


	10. Comfort

**Comfort**

It has been a long day for Brennan. The standing and hovering over a table wrecking havoc with her pregnant body. But now she is home, showered, dressed and stuffed full of more food than she ever thought was possible for her to eat in one sitting. Since the next day is Saturday and there isn't a case, Brennan is looking forward to sleeping in.

She locks the door, Booth's reminders finally kicking in, and shuts off all the lights. One hand rubbing her back and the other caressing her swollen stomach, she waddles her way into the bedroom. She uses the moonlight spilling in from the window to guide her way to the large brand new bed.

With a sigh she sits, a soft smile touching her lips. She settles her way down the bed, carefully adjusting the plethora of pillows around her to support her unborn baby. Bringing the top of the thin sheet up to her chin, she again sighs and closes her eyes for slumber.

A few minutes later the silence is broken by the soft sound of material moving as Brennan adjusts her position ever so slightly. Still not quite right, she decides. Sitting up as best she can on her own she again begins the annoyingly long process of shifting the pillows. Now laying on her other side, Brennan again settles, closing her tired eyes instantly.

Five minutes later her eyes are open again as the start of pain starts to seep in. she isn't surprised, she hasn't been able to sleep on this side in weeks. Disgruntled, she begins over again, hoping that this time she will find that elusive sense that is keeping her from sleep. This time her sigh is of frustration as she once again closes her eyes.

Ten minutes of fluffing and shifting later, Brennan places her hand over her tear filled eyes. She doesn't know what to do; something is keeping her from resting. Before she can release her first sob the sound of keys in the lock of the front door silence her. Wiping her eyes and pretending to sleep so she won't worry him, Brennan listens to his soft footsteps.

She hears him pause at the doorway and wonders he is looking at her or is just as tired as she is and just simply fell asleep leaning against the wall. After a moment his footfalls sound again, bringing him over to the other side of the bed. She listens to the sound of fabric moving over skin as he undresses down to his boxers.

The bed dips with his weight and shifts as he moves his way over to her body. His warm arm slides around her, his large palm settling over her belly button. She feels his lips kiss her shoulder softly, hears his whispered 'I love you' and smiles as all of the tension seems to slide out of her body. Here it is, here is the missing element that has kept her awake.

She should have known she couldn't sleep without the comfort of Booth's arms around her.

**Look, no dialogue! Another first for me. Tell me how I did**


	11. Evil

**Okay, I really like this one**

**Evil**

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful yet quirky princess. When she reached the age of fifteen a horrible curse fell upon her where her family disappeared and a shield of ice fell around her heart.

"For fifteen years princes from all over the land came and tried to melt the shield around her heart but all failed. Soon the princess began to feel like no one would ever free her and so she gave up hope, making the shield stronger.

"Then one day, a knight came into her kingdom. He was a handsome knight, full of valor and gentleness. The moment they set eyes on each other they fell deeply in love, and the ice around the princess's heart began to melt.

"But the princess had lived so long with the shield that she when it began to melt, she got scared and pushed the knight away. But he was a smart and patient man and instead of offering her his undying love he suggested they be friends.

"For six years the knight proved his loyalty to the princess, melting the ice so slowly that the princess didn't even notice. But one day, the court jester played a horrible trick on the knight, convincing him during a weak moment to forgo all of his hard work and force the princess to admit her love for him.

"Well, the princess can not be rushed and the poor knight's heart was broken and, seeing his pain, so was the princess's. In a foolish attempt to cure their heartache, the knight went off to war while the princess went on a crusade for history. For months they were separated, no letter exchanged despite the longing in their hearts.

"Then something truly horrible befell our dear knight. In the land where he was fighting lived an evil witch who cast a spell on the brave knight. She transformed herself into a young blonde maiden and waited for the knight to be near and pretended to be in danger, knowing that he would have no choice but to save her. In a guise of thanks, she led the knight to a grove of fig trees and fed a fig filled with a potion that tricked the knight into discarding his love for the princess and falling for the evil witch instead.

"Tired of her pointless crusade, the princess returned home and called for the knight who she missed very much. And though he no longer believed he loved her they were still bound and he came, the evil witch following behind him. The princess was shocked to find that her knight had a new love but was willing hide her pain as he flaunted the blonde because he appeared to be happy.

"One rainy night, when the evil witch was sleeping, the knight went walking and found the princess by herself. Knowing that she may never have the chance again, the princess told the knight that the shield of ice had melted and she loved him with all of heart. She promised him that if he no longer felt the same for her, she would let him continue to live in the kingdom in peace, wanting only for him to be happy. But if he did love her, then she would go wherever he wished to raise millions of happy little babies.

"The princess's sacrifice of her own happiness for his was so strong that it broke through the spell on the knight. Realizing all of the pain he had caused his dear love, the knight fell to his knees and told the princess of his true feelings, begging for forgiveness. The princess kneeled with him and with an assurance that no forgiveness was needed, brought her lips to his in a searing kiss.

"In the knight's cottage, the evil witch woke with a horrible scream as the spell broke. Slowly all of her beauty melted off, her soft golden hair turning white and brittle. Her blue eyes popping like balloons and-"

"Angela?" Brennan awakens from her nap to find her friend sitting on the floor with her son Michael in her lap. "What are you doing?"

Angela smiles and pat's Brennan's large belly. "Just telling the babies a story."


	12. Bump

**Bump**

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

"Brennan's been holding out on me. Listen to them bump that bed!"

"I am. Just like I have been all night! God, what is this, round three?"

"Four. Loosen up Jack. Remember how we were when we first got together?"

"How we were?"

"We were all over each other."

"_Were_?"

"And we didn't have years of pent up tension."

"You're using past tense? Meaning we aren't all over each other now?"

"Hodgins we have a child. It's ok."

"No, we are the hot couple of the lab! Come here."

"What are you doing?"

"We're going to outdo the energizer bunnies over there."

"Do you know how many times we're going to have to work to beat them?"

"Do you realize how long it's going to be before we have a full night without baby interruptions?"

"….Kiss me."


	13. Cry

**This is something I just discovered while holding my baby niece (who is sssoooo cute!) **

**Cry**

"Shhh, please stop crying," Brennan pleads, tears forming in her eyes.

A piercing cry echoes through her office from the small body of Michael Hodgins. Brennan places the baby onto her shoulder, patting his back and hopping. To her dismay the action only seems to aggravate him more. She releases a sob just as Booth walks through her door, two bags of food in his hands.

"Whoa, what's going on?" he asks in concern, quickly setting the bags down on the desk. "Where is everyone?"

"Meetings. Angela said he was going to sleep soon but he's been crying for five minutes," Brennan cries, her voice barely heard over the baby's wails. "I'm going to be a horrible mother!"

"No you're not," he tries to soothe her, trying to take the baby from his partner but in her panic Brennan just holds on tighter.

"Then why is he crying? I've tried to feed him and change him." Brennan readjusts the baby to cradle him in her arms, looking down at him with a tragic face. "He doesn't like me."

"Does he have a chupy?" Booth asks, looking around the messy office.

"A what?"

"A chupy? A paci?" Booth digs through the diaper bag, holding up the item triumphantly. "Aha!"

"A pacifier?" Brennan frowns in puzzlement.

"Okay, little man," Booth coos, sliding the tip of the pacifier over the infant's mouth until he accepts it, instantly calm from his crying. "Okay, Bones, carefully turn him so that his stomach is against yours with his head kind of against your chest."

"Oh," Brennan says softly in wonderment as Michael's eyes start to droop. "I see, he's soothed by the simulation of breastfeeding. Is this specific to boys or do girls enjoy this too?"

"No idea, I only have a boy." Booth wipes the tears off her face tenderly. "So far."

Brennan smiles at him before looking down at the now sleeping baby in her arms. "I know that this experience should make me wary but I find that I am actually excited."

"Yeah, me too," Booth whispers, kissing her head.

**Eh, don't know if I like it. What do you think?**


	14. Phalanges

**Phalanges**

The small family lies on the bed together, the quiet of the lazy afternoon broken only by Booth's soft snoring. Brennan watches him sleep, holding back a chuckle as he lips twitch into a smile as he dreams. A soft cooing sound from between the partners captures Brennan's attention.

She gazes in wonder at the small life she and Booth had made as he blinks his eyes at her. She is still in awe that not only can she love someone as much as she loves her son but that that love grows every day. The baby coos again, kicking his legs and waving his small fists as he tries to reach her. With a soft smile she leans forward, grabbing one of his hands and kissing it.

"Hi, did you wake up?" she speaks softly to him. At the sound of her voice his face breaks out into a huge happy smile, his legs kicking even more.

Brennan chuckles quietly, using one finger to trace the curve of his face. From the first moment she saw him she knew he would look like his father. The shape of his head and the structure of his facial bones are almost identical to Booth's. Gently, still speaking to him softly, she grazes her finger over his eyebrows, nose and mouth. Each feature is classic Booth; the toothless smile absolutely a mirror of Booth's.

His small foot connects with her cheek and she grabs it, rubbing her thumb of over the small bones as she mentally names them. She moves her way, up naming his fibula, tibia, femur. She peppers small kisses to his ribs, earning another large smile. She caresses the smooth skin over his humerus, ulna and radius, down to his small hand. Spreading his hand out on her palms, she uses her free hand to trace his carpals, metacarpals and…

"Booth!" she says excitedly, reaching over to poke her sleeping partner. "Booth, wake up!"

"Hmm. What?" Booth snaps his eyes open, taking everything in for a second before relaxing and rubbing his face. "How long did I sleep?"

"I don't know," she dismisses quickly. "But Booth, look!"

He focuses on her, her eyes bright with excitement. Smirking he looks at what she is showing him, quirking and eyebrow to tell her that he doesn't get it.

"Look, they're the same." Her smile wide, she gently pushes the baby's and her hands closer to his face. "We have the same phalanges!"

**Thought of this while I was driving but lost most of what I wanted to put in by the time I wrote it down. Tell me what you think**


	15. Line

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews! **

**Line**

Just one line.

Her eyes fill with tears and she angrily closes her eyes to stop them.

Why does she feel this way? Everything with Booth is still so very new, still uncertain. Her career is still so demanding and with Angela having her own child, who would she get to help her?

She should be relieved. She should be happy that she is saved from one more huge change in her life.

But she's sad, disappointed. That single line has brought on tears that she very rarely sheds.

Her breath stops as the display starts to change.

Two lines. A little pink plus sign.

All the fears, all the doubts and possible problems flee her mind. She stares at the two lines, her heart almost beating out of her chest.

And she smiles.

**Thoughts?**


	16. Duck

**Ugh. So my stories (if you're reading more than just this) may suffer for the foreseeable future. My niece has been waking me up (in the cutest way, I got to say) everyday at 6-630. Now I have to go back to work but my car broke down…AGAIN. Grrr…I wish I was 16 again…hmmm maybe not**

**Anyway, tell me what you think?**

**Duck**

"Okay princess are you ready?" Booth asks his young daughter as he ties her shoes.

"Halloween store! Halloween store!" Victoria cries out excitedly, bouncing in her seat.

With a chuckle and a kiss to her forehead, Booth picks her up and carries her to the car. Booth continuously glances back at her as he drives, smiling as she tries her best to sing along with the Disney songs flowing out of the speakers. Pulling up outside the store his gaze slides over the empty seat next to him and he sadly sighs.

He and Brennan had been extremely busy for the past few weeks, case after case coming in. Finally they had both arranged for an early day so that they could take their daughter to get her costume. Unfortunately Brennan had been called into an emergency meeting for her book and Booth, knowing that with only two days left to get the costume, had volunteered to go anyway.

"Look Daddy. It's very, very scary," two-year-old says, her tone suggesting she is more fascinated than afraid.

Booth looks at her wide brown eyes absorbing her surroundings without fear and chuckles. Carrying her over to the children's section he quickly begins looking for the duck costume he and Brennan had agreed on beforehand. He glances longingly at the cute Dorothy and Belle costumes but Brennan had vetoed any kind of gender specific costumes until Victoria is old enough to make an informed decision as to her apparel. After being yelled at, shoved and cried on (damn those pregnancy hormones) Booth had relented, placing his bet on his tea party loving daughter wanting to be a princess next year. And maybe he'll play just a few more Disney movies for her, just to make sure.

"Here we go, Tory," he says with a smile, placing his daughter on the floor as he grabs the costume bag. "Here's your costume."

"Duck!" she squeaks out, smiling his own smile up at him. "Quack, quack, quack!"

"That's right! Quack quack," he does back, kissing her cheek as she giggles.

Her little brown eyes are captured by another costume and with a squeal she quickly rushes over, calling to her father. "Daddy look! I want _this _one Daddy."

"Oh, but…what about the duck? We like ducks remember? Quack, quack?" he tries to convince her, glaring at the costume in front of him.

"No, Daddy. I don't _want _ducks," Tory pouts; unaware just how helpless Booth is to that look. "I want this one, Daddy."

"Tory, baby, Mommy wanted to see you as a duck," he almost whines, forgetting that the duck was actually his choice, Brennan leaning more towards a pink pig.

"No duck, Daddy." Booth feels himself crumble as her eyes brim with tears, her bottom lip puffing out. Then she says the one word in the one tone he absolutely cannot deny. "Please."

* * *

><p>Brennan walks through the door, setting down her bag with a tired sigh. She pauses in the act of removing her jacket as a strange noise reaches her ears. Head tilted, she walks through the house to her daughter's room, a smile crossing her face as she gets closer and recognizes Tory's voice.<p>

"Cluck, cluck! Cluck, cluck! Cluck, cluck!"

Leaning against the open doorway she doesn't even bother trying to stifle her laughter. Booth is leaning against the far wall, a grimace disguised as a smile on his face as he watches the young girl around the room flapping her fake white wings over and over. Hearing her mother's laughter, Tory stops her movements and smiles happily at Brennan.

"Look Mommy, I'm a chicken!"

**I know you don't care but I think my nieces' costumes are so cute. The two-year-old is going to be the cat in the hat and the four-month-old is going to be a banana! So so so cute!**


	17. Home

**Home**

Booth opens his eyes, not sure what has woken him up. The soft padding of tiny feet answers that for him and he smiles, re-closing his eyes to feign sleep. The bed dips and he has to hold a chuckle as a grunt of effort escapes the young climber. The bed bounces as the four-year-old crawls over his partner's empty spot towards where he lays.

A small hand rests over his heart, giving a tiny shake as she whispers in the dark. "Daddy?"

The sound of tears strikes his heart and he instantly opens his eyes. He sits up, pulling his daughter into his lap and smoothing her hair back soothingly. The young girl curls into his chest, absorbing the warm sense of comfort she always feels from her father.

"What's wrong baby? Did you have a bad dream?" Booth asks softly, kissing her forehead when she shakes her head. "Does you tummy hurt?"

"No," she whimpers in a small voice, her tears falling onto his shirt. "I miss Mommy."

"Oh baby," he sighs, slowly starting to rock her. "We saw her this morning."

"But now she's gone," she complains with tears. "And she's not coming back for a really long time!"

"It's just two weeks," Booth tries to chuckle though he feels an emptiness in his heart at Brennan's absence, the longest they have been apart since the birth of their daughter. "She'll be back before you know it and we'll spend a full four days just the family."

"Parker too?" she sniffs, her excitement to spend time with her 'bestest big brother' creeping into her voice.

"Yep. The whole Booth clan," Booth smiles, wiping her tears off her cheeks. "Feel better?"

"I still miss Mommy," she pouts up at him, her blue eyes shining in the dim light.

"Do you want to sleep in Mommy's spot tonight?" he smirks.

In answer she crawls out of his lap and under the covers, one small hand cupping her cheek. Booth kisses her head, whispering his love to her before settling down next to her. But he doesn't sleep, choosing instead to gaze at the small wonder in front of him.

His head snaps up at the sound of the front door opening. He slowly gets out of bed, glancing back protectively at his sleeping daughter as he walks out of the room. He gets as far as the hallway before running into the last person he expected to see.

"Bones!" he says a little too loudly for time of night. "What are you doing here? I thought-"

"Halfway to Boston I realized that my family is more important than work," she interrupts him, standing awkwardly in front of him. "I can keep in contract through email. I didn't need to be there."

"But you wanted to be," he argues weakly as he walks towards her.

She shrugs a soft smile on her face. "Yes. But I'd rather be home."

**So this didn't turn out like I originally had in mind (in fact it ended up being a different word). Tell me what you think?**


	18. PastFuture

**Past/Future**

_The rain is pouring down making sight almost impossible. He squints through the windshield as he watches her walk into the street. As she just seems to stand there in the rain he climbs out of the SUV with a frown. She bends down to the road, oblivious of the car hurling towards her._

_Heart pounding he runs forward. Her name tries to push its way out but gets stuck behind the knot of fear in his throat. The only prayer he can think of is the Lord's name as he runs. He almost tackles her, dragging her out of the way of the oncoming headlights._

_Now safe, he looks at her wide eyes, the rain pounding down around them. In a swirl of color everything changes. He is sitting on his bed and she is standing before him, clad only in one of his t-shirts._

_Almost in slow motion she walks to him, falling into his arms as he lies back onto his bed. He holds her close, kissing her head between words spoken so softly he isn't sure what he is saying. _

_Her head tilts up, her light eyes searching his for something. Slowly, not sure how she will react, he places his lips on hers. With a sigh of contentment she opens to him and sensations he never knew existed explode inside him. Soft stokes; whispered words and a sense of rightness envelop him. He looks down at her in amazement. Making love to his partner has been in his mind for years but nothing ever prepared him for this._

_Just as he feels they are about to fall together, everything swirls again and they are standing on the street. Her eyes are worried but there is a sparkle in them that he has never seen before._

_"I'm pregnant," she finally says, shaking him to the core. "You're the father."_

_Joy surges through him and he feels a large smile emerging on his face. Her own happiness radiates through her eyes as her lips start to curl up. _

Booth jerks awake at the sound of birds chirping happily outside his window. He looks around his empty room and covers his face with his hands. The birds are drowned out as he releases a tortured sob. With every teardrop his wishes he could change the past, make everything right. They might not have had that future but she would be here, he would be able to see her, talk to her. He wishes that he had listened to his gut and followed her that rainy night.

He was too caught up in proving to her that he had moved on. He had seen her behavior, had known something was wrong. Hell, even Hannah had known. But instead of making sure that she was ok, like he would have any other year of their partnership, he had brushed his worries aside and went home with Hannah. And had known the instant it had happened; he had felt like half of his heart had broken off. The second he saw Angela's number on the caller id, he had gone numb.

He had stayed numb for weeks. He doesn't know when Hannah had left and honestly doesn't care. She, that forced relationship, was a mistake. It was one of the biggest mistakes he ever made, preceded only by the stupid decision to try and move on in the first place. And he'll have to live with the consequences for a long time.

And it will be a long time, the rest of his life. As the numbness had started to ease, the pain had set in. he didn't think he could live through that didn't want to try. But someone, he thinks Cam, had brought Parker over. The sight of his son's tears reached through and as he held the boy in his arms he realized that he had to live. For Parker.

But everyday, every smile, every meal is just pasting time until he can be reunited with the love of his life. His best friend. His partner. His Bones.

**A little 'what if'. Obviously I'm not going to finish this in the time frame but I might keep going. Not sure.**

**Happy Halloween!**


	19. Daffodil Family Ruby

**Ooooh, three in one! Lol. Because the last one was so sad and everyone seemed to love the first part, this is a continuation of Commitment. **

**Daffodil/Family/Ruby**

A very tired and pregnant Brennan slowly walks the front door of the new home she shares with her partner. She places the key in the lock and then pauses, nervously biting her lip. For the past sixteen days she has been using her spare time to research different ways she and Booth could commemorate their relationship. She had fully intended to give him the folder personally but the possibility that he would say no to each prospect scared her. She thought sending it to him would make her feel better but all it has done is make her more nervous, especially since she hasn't heard from him all day.

Squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath she finishes unlocking the door and steps inside. The first thing she notices is how unusually dim it is inside, all but a few lights turned off. It is while scanning the room for threats that she spies the tiny bouquet of flowers sitting on the coffee table. The folder she sent to Booth lying underneath.

Eyes locked onto the folder and breath coming quickly, Brennan sheds herself of her coat and purse. Not sure what waits for her, she walks to the table and smiles softly at what she sees. Four daffodils rest on top of the folder with various lengths in stems. She instantly knows the full stems are for her and Booth while the middle length stem and very short stem are for Parker and the baby. She picks up the flower representation of their little family and sniffs their fragrance as her eyes travel to the other item on the table.

She is a very smart woman and can easily deduce what lies within the small box sitting before her. A ring. Proof that Booth wants to marry her, to have a life with her. And though she is filled with happiness she can't bring herself to open that box. She is afraid that her fears will be confirmed; that she is the consolation prize.

"Are you going to stare at it all night?"

Brennan spins around at the sound of Booth's voice. He is leaning against the entryway into the kitchen, hands in his pockets and the most loving look she has ever seen on his face. But because she knows him so well she can see the nervousness that he is trying to hide, a nervousness that makes no sense to her. She already said she wants to marry him, why is he nervous?

"When did you go back?" she asks.

"What?" he asks completely confused.

"I'm assuming that's a ring," she points to the box, her other hand clutching the daffodils like a lifeline. "When did you did you get it out of the water?"

"Bones, that…" Booth grimaces as he walks to her, guilt filling his heart. "I didn't go back for that ring."

"Oh," she breathes, looking back at the box. Booth's finger tilts her chin up so that she is looking into his eyes and her breath catches at the utter devotion she sees.

"Even if I never threw it in, I still wouldn't give it you. It was the wrong ring." His hands cup her cheeks, his thumb softly running over her lips. "Wrong ring, wrong woman and I knew that, even then. And I'm so sorry Bones."

"Booth, don't," she protests, wanting to be done with the regrets they had confessed to each other at the beginning of their new relationship. She places one of her hands around his wrist, frowning. "But you shouldn't have bought another ring. They're ridiculously expensive and I'm sure you cant afford-"

"Bones, I love you," he interrupts her, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." she cant help but smile, being able to not only admit to herself but to say it to him still gives her a rush.

"I love you and I love our baby," Booth continues, speaking softly as he whispers kisses over her face. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to help me raise my son, to watch him and our baby grow up."

He reaches down and picks up the box, opening it and taking out the ring. Brennan looks down and her eyes widen at the beautiful ruby sitting in the ring of silver. Booth takes her left hand, caressing it lovingly.

"My Pops gave this to my grandmother when he proposed," he explains. "It's the only ring I ever saw her wear and she wore it everyday of their long, happy marriage.

"I promise you Temperance that I will love you for the rest of my life. No matter what happens I will always be here with you."

Still looking at her Booth kneels, her hand clutched in his. Though she will forever blame it on hormones, Brennan's eyes instantly fill with tears. Watching the emotions swirl in her eyes, Booth has to take a deep breath to steady his voice. This may be the third time he has proposed but it's the first time it has ever felt right.

"Temperance, will you marry me?" he says in a voice softer than he meant but with more emotion than he thought he could ever express.

Cursing the tears that course down her smiling face, Brennan nods. She watches as he slides his grandmother's ring onto her finger, both of them laughing that it fits on her slightly swollen finger before he stands and captures her lips in a sweet but passionate kiss.


	20. Couch

**Very short one here. I'm going to keep doing these though I have NO idea how long it will take me. It might just turn into a catch all for any one shots I feel like writing. We shall see**

**Couch**

Booth and Parker sit on the couch, watching the hockey team. Booth rises a cold beer to his lips at the same time his son sips from his soda. Small and rabid padding alerts them to coming presence of two year old Nikki. The smiling brown-eyed girl crashes into the spot on the couch between them. Both males smile down at her, unable to resist her unlimited happy exuberance.

"Look!" she chirps, holding out a flower to her brother. "Hold this, Parker."

"Okay," he replies, taking the flower.

"Can I have some?" Nikki asks her father, reaching out towards the bowl of chips next to him. She smiles widely at Booth, already knowing the effect she has over him. "Please?"

"Yes, you can have two," Booth says, handing her some chips.

"Thank you," she mumbles as she instantly puts one in her mouth and bites.

"Nikki do you want to read a book?" Brennan says, walking into the room.

"Yes!" Nikki almost yells happily then turns to Parker, handing him the uneaten chips. "Here Parker, here. Hold this."

Parker looks at his sister's retreating back to the objects in his hands and then turns to his father with a raised eyebrow. "Do you ever get the feeling that she thinks of me as a pocket?"

**So that last line came from my brother because that is how my niece treats him. What makes it really funny is she remembers! She'll come back an hour later and ask him where the cookie is.**

**So now I'm debating whether to update The Oldest Booth or start on the sequel to Healing Two Souls (still haven't thought of a title to that yet.)**


	21. Baby

**Very short little thing that popped into my head. I know this was a timed challenge but I have decided to continue with the words (as they occur to me) and add other one shots that don't connect to other things here. **

**Baby**

"Did I tell you how great I think it is that your baby is a girl?"

"Yes. Multiple times."

"Bren, I have a boy and you're having a girl! Don't you know what this means?"

"I assume you're going to tell me."

"They're going to grow up as best friends and then one day, bam! They're going to fall in love and there'll be a big wedding and it'll be so sweet!"

"Actually, since we are metaphorically sisters our children would be cousins, again metaphorically. I find the thought of an incestuous relationship between them very distasteful."

"…Yeah, thanks for ruining that for me."


	22. Limbo

**WARNING: This is not happy. I almost made myself cry while writing this. I don't know WHY I wrote this but it just flowed out.**

**Limbo**

"Bren?" Angela's soft voice echoes in the dark silent room. She takes a hesitant step closer, her tear filled eyes transfixed on the huddled form in the corner. "Sweetie, I'm coming in, ok?"

There is no protest from the corner so with silent steps Angela walks over. She slides down to the floor, resting her back against the wall and bringing her knees to her chest, mirroring her best friend's pose. They sit next to each other, Angela's silent support causing feelings to well up inside Brennan until they spill from her throat as the only outlet.

"I don't know if I can do this," she says in a raspy voice, her eyes red though no tears have fallen. "I don't…I can't go through this again. He came back before, but this time he…I…Angela I can't do this."

"Yes you can. You have to." Angela reaches out a hand, running it over Brennan's hair, her voice full of tears but still firm. "You have to. For Booth, for Parker and more importantly for Alina. She needs her mother right now."

"What am I supposed to say to her?" Brennan turns her lost expression to her friend, silent tears finally streaming down her pale cheeks. "How do I explain to her that her father, her doting loving father who she adores, is gone? That what she sees is a shell, that everything that made him who he was isn't-isn't coming back? How is she, how am _I_ supposed to live everyday without the heart of our family?"

"Temperance?" says a deep voice from outside the room.

Brennan's face crumples at how odd the familiar voice sounds using her given name. It's been weeks since they again removed a tumor from his brain and he still hasn't remembered her. Though he knows his name he doesn't remember anything from his life, including his children. Her shattered heart aches every time her three-year-old daughter tries to talk to her Daddy only to be confronted by an uncomfortable stranger.

"Temperance?"

She wipes her eyes quickly and stands, accepting the firm hug from Angela. Just as they pull apart the door opens, a stream of light illuminating them. Brennan looks at the much thinner form of her husband, his shoulders hunched in constant uncertainty. He switches on the light, his eyes flicking back and forth between the two women. Angela blinks back tears at the unfamiliar look in his chocolate eyes and walks out, unable to find the strength to talk.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," he says apologetically formal.

Brennan shakes her head at the comment, crossing her arms over her chest. "What did you need?"

"Your daught-uh…Alina is hungry," he looks guiltily away as she flinches at his words.

"Okay. Thank you," she nods, not looking at him.

"Um, I'm going to go for a walk," he shifts his feet, his voice soft. "I'll be back soon."

She stays stiff; her face set in stone until she hears the front door close behind him. Once again her face collapses into tears, her body falling down to the floor as she hugs herself, silent sobs wracking through her. She shakes her head as she cries, knowing that on at least one level his last statement isn't true; a part of him is stuck in limbo.

"You promised you wouldn't leave me," she sobs. "You broke your promise Booth. You broke your promise."

**Seriously, tears in my eyes right now. Stupid Phantom of the Opera music made me sad I think. Tell me what you think about this one please**


	23. Brain Parent

**Follow up to Limbo **

**Brain/Parent**

_Seeley Booth._

_Seeley Joseph Booth._

_Former Army sniper, FBI agent._

_Married and father of two._

"Parker and Alina," he mumbles in a low voice, willing his brain to remember. "Parker. Alina."

He closes his eyes as he walks, bringing up mental images of the two children. His children. That he doesn't remember ever having.

He reopens his eyes with a soft growl of frustration when no feelings of remembrance come over him. He stops in front of the large house that he apparently half owns and takes in a shaky breath of failure.

Inside the house is a beautiful woman who fights back tears every time he speaks her name no matter how he says it. And it eats at him that he doesn't know why. But worse, so much worse is Alina, the little girl with his eyes and smile. During every awkward conversation he has to watch that bright smile fade while tears start to fall from her confused eyes. It breaks his heart every single time. He doesn't know how much longer he can stand that.

A scream from behind the house breaks him from his thoughts. And without thinking twice he rushes forward, leaping over the fence with only a grimace as acknowledgment to his sore muscles. Rounding the corner his heart stops for a moment at the sight of every parent's nightmare in front of him.

"Hang on Alina!" Parker yells from his spot inside the half finished tree house, his terrified eyes focused on his crying baby sister as she hangs by her hands from a far branch. "I'm coming."

Booth watches in horrific slow motion as Alina's small hands loose their grip. As her small frail body plummets to the earth a surge of adrenaline surges through him and he sprints forward. With a grunt and a tearful scream the young girl lands in his arms, her momentum enough to bring the weakened man to his knees where he instantly cradles her.

"Shhh, you're all right," he says soothingly in he ear, kissing her forehead in relief. "I got you, Daddy's got you. You're ok, sweetpea."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Parker almost cries as he runs up to the pair, his brown eyes still frightened. "I was watching her, I swear I was watching her. I-"

"She's okay, bub," Booth interrupts, grunting as he starts to stand without loosening his hold on his daughter. "Go tell Bones to get the first aid kit for her hand, ok?"

He watches his blond son dash away, already thinking about the talk he will have with the boy about taking his sister in the tree. Fresh wails emit from Alina so Booth again murmurs soothing words as they walk. By the time they reach a deeply concerned Brennan in the kitchen her cries have subsided to little hiccups and a pout.

"What happened?" Brennan asks, taking her daughter and placing her on the tabletop.

"I fell out of the tree lab and Daddy caught me," Alina explains on a sob, rubbing her eye with her free hand as her mother bandages the other.

"I told you to stay out of the tree until the construction was completed," Brennan scolds. "What were you thinking?"

"She's three, Bones," Booth tries to calm his wife, placing a hand on her shoulder. "She won't do it again. Right Alina?"

Brennan stands ramrod straight, her blue eyes wide in her pale face. "What did you just call me?"

Booth stares at her, his breaths coming quickly. It flowed so smoothly off his tongue, a nickname he didn't even think about using. He searches his mind, searching for the significance of the moniker. Once he finds it he pulls her close, hugging her tightly. For through blank spots and blurry memories is her voice, her eyes and her name, the name he gave her so many years before.

"I called you Bones," Booth says into her ear in a tear filled voice. "My partner, my best friend and the love of my life. My Bones."

**Eh. Corny? Disappointing compared to how the first part was? Let me know what you think.**


	24. Charm

**I see this taking place in the first season, on the plane ride home in Skull in the Desert. I guess it could take place at a different time, but I was watching that episode when I thought to write this. Tell me what you think.**

**Charm**

Tap-tap tap-tap tap-tap

"Stop it."

"What?" _tap-tap tap-tap_

"That. Stop tapping. It's annoying."

"_Sorry_."

"Thank you."

….

Shift…shift…sigh

"Bones…psst, Bones."

"What?"

"Whatcha reading?"

"An article on taphonomic applications in forensic anthropology."

"…Oh. That's uh, that's great Bones."

Shift. Tap-tap-tappity-tap

"Booth!"

"What?"

"Are you incapable of sitting quietly? You must have been a horrible sniper."

"Haha. I don't have anything to read Ms. Anthropology Today. Come on, talk to me."

"Booth, give that back."

"Its too quiet in here, Bones. I'm bored."

"That doesn't give you the right to steal my magazine!"

"I'm not stealing it! I'm borrowing it."

"You're not giving it back, so that's stealing. You know what you are?"

"A dazzling handsome and brilliant FBI agent whose charm you cant resist?"

"A bully!"

"Bully? _I'm _a bully?"

"Yes, a bully."

"You're the bully!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yep."

"No, I'm-"

"Yes, cause see-"

"Excuse me, sir, can you and your wife please keep it down?"

"Wife?"

"No I'm not-"

"She's not my wife."

"We're not married. We're partners."

"Yeah, partners."

"Well, you and your _partner _are disturbing the other passengers. Can you please keep your discussion quiet?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Ahem…here you go Bones."

"Thank you."

Shift. Sigh. Tap. Tap. Tap-tap

"Want to play hangman?"

"…Yes."

**Thoughts?**


	25. Platform Dolphin

**I technically only have one word left but I think I'll keep going...if you guys think I should**

**Platform/Dolphin **

Booth steps into the dimly lit lab, his footsteps as quietly somber as his face. He glances over at the platform with a pained expression, remembering the horrible scene earlier. He, Cam and Hodgins were teasing each other over the trails of parenthood; all trying to ignore the faint acrid smell of burnt flesh as Brennan studiously examined the remains on the table. It was Angela's soft tearful voice as she climbed the stairs that caught their attention. All looked at the artist with worry but as she showed them her sketch of the victim that worry was instantly shifted to Brennan.

Booth stops right outside the office door, watching the picture before him with an aching heart. Brennan sits at her desk, bathed in a soft glow of light from her lamp. Tears stream down her face, the first since she had fled the platform after realizing whose remains she was examining. She runs her fingers in a loving caress over the cool glass in her hands, memories surely flashing within her mind.

He takes one step forward and it is enough to draw her attention. Her blue eyes so full of sorrow lock onto his, more tears brimming over. She whispers his name once and then collapses over with sobs in a way he has only seen her do once before. Without a word he strides over and gathers her against him, giving the only comfort he can think of. As he rubs her shaking back his gaze lands on the glass dolphin sitting atop the file of the murder of Max Keenan.

**This is another one where I have no idea where it came from. How did I do?**


	26. Glasses

**Hey, it's the last word of the challenge! I'm going to keep going though, though this will be like a catch all for anything (from the word list or not). Thanks everyone for reading!**

**Glasses**

Booth walks into the living room, sleepily swinging his right arm in a wide circle to ease the pain in the old wound. From the kitchen he can hear his sons' rambunctious laughter with his wife's husky laugh added to it. With a smile forming on his face he walks in, absorbing the scene of the twins sitting at the table with Brennan's body bent away from him.

"Hey, guys, what's so funny?"

His voice captures the trio's attention and they stop laughing to turn towards him. There is a beat of silence, mother and sons straining to hold in their laughter. Booth narrows his eyes and frowns, instantly sending eight year old Zack into a fit of howling laughs. His twin quickly joins him much to Booth's bewilderment, who turns questioning eyes to his wife. Feeling a little sorry for the FBI agent, Brennan bravely chokes back her giggles and steps aside to allow him to see the cause of their hilarity.

Booth's eyes widen in shock. "What the hell is that?"

"Christine's project for her puppet class," Brennan explains as tears roll down her smiling cheeks.

"It's you!" Hank laughs, pointing with his spoon.

The fluffy dark brown hair of the puppet waves as Zack reaches out to grab it. He places his hand in the back to move the mouth, stuttering through his snorts of laughter as he imitates his father's voice. "We got a case, Bones. Chop, chop!"

"Oh, Booth, that sounds just like you!" Brennan laughs.

"That's not me," Booth says adamantly, being ignored by his laughing family. "My mouth is not all…frowny like that."

"Booth, he's wearing a buttoned shirt and tie just like you," Brennan protests, pointing at the puppet. "He even has a little gun holster and cuffs on his belt. It's actually very impressively detailed."

Booth opens his mouth but interrupted by the arrival of his daughter. "Hi, Dad! Did you see my puppet? Why is everyone laughing?"

"They think your puppet looks like me," Booth explains, glaring at the twins.

Christine frowns, walking over to reclaim her creation. "No it doesn't."

"Thank you!" Booth says triumphantly.

Christine pulls out a small pair of reading glasses, placing them on the puppet, turning twinkling eyes to her father. "There. Now it's you."

**Okay, I was lucky to see a part of the Angel episodoe 'Smile Time' a few days ago (just the part where puppet Angel fought with Spike. So funny!) and that's where this came from. Does anyone else wish they had one of those puppets? So cute!**


	27. Book

**Okay, so I decided to write a fluffy Valentine's Day oneshot since I wrote a sad (or at least bittersweet) Valentine's Day oneshot. Tell me how it was?**

**Book **

Booth leans against the doorway, watching his daughter sleep in her mother's arms. Her eyes are closed and her mouth ever so pouty. She is a mixture of Brennan and, strangely, Booth's mother her eyes the only thing obviously similar to Booth. His heart swells with love as Brennan softly kisses their child's head before rising to put her back into bed. Walking softly Booth moves to help, leaning down to kiss his baby girl goodnight. Together the partners leave to the room, leaving a crack in the door as they do every night.

"She should be out for the night," Booth says softly, his voice hopeful. "Right?"

"Yes. Hmmm I'm so tired," Brennan murmurs, leaning into her fiance's warm body as he wraps a strong arm around her, leading the way towards the bedroom.

"Yeah. It was a hell of a week." Booth agrees, swinging the door shut gently behind them. Taking advantage of the first chance of them being alone, he wraps both arms around her and kisses her neck. "Happy Valentine's Day, Bones.

"I know that you wanted to have a special celebration tonight," Brennan says apologetically, closing her eyes and leaning her head to the side to give his mouth more room.

"Next year," he waves it off easily, turning her in his arms and kissing her deeply. "Believe me, I'm perfectly happy just spending the day with my two favorite Valentine girls. All I need now is you and that bed."

"So you don't want your gift?" Brennan asks, sounding disappointed.

Booth tilts back to look at her in surprise, a smile on his face. "You got me a gift?"

"Yes. But if you don't want it I can save it for your birth-"

"No, hey, I want it," Booth interrupts, looking like a child with an eager smile.

"Its not sentimental like the dinner you made," Brennan warns as she backs away, speaking of the meal of her favorite foods he made for her when she returned home that evening. "Though I also made it myself."

"Yeah?" Booth grins, settling on the bed as she walks over with a shiny black wrapped box.

"Yes. I read the idea on a website." Smiling a little shyly Brennan hands over the box. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Hey, come here." Booth takes the box and pulls her down to his lips. "Thank you."

"You didn't open it yet," Brennan frowns, confused.

Booth simply kisses her again and unwraps his present. Inside is a rectangular book, about an inch thick, made of dark red paper. He starts to flip through it and soon realizes what it is.

"Are these coupons?" he asks astonished.

"Yes! I thought of them myself," Brennan says proudly, sitting next to him.

Booth laughs. "Hey, 'No squint talk at home for one day'. That's a good one."

She looks at him, feeling pleased. "I'm glad that you like it."

"Bones, this is, you know its really sweet," Booth says, halting his flipping to look at her. "But, babe, I'm not going to use these."

Brennan's face falls. "Why not?"

"Because it's like asking you to change who you are. I don't want you to change," he says in a velvet voice, half-smiling at her with sincere eyes. "Even if it's only for a day. I love who you are. You're Bones."

"Oh." Brennan pouts; warring between feeling extremely flattered and disappointed that her gift is a failure. But then she remembers and excitedly leans forward, flipping the book herself. "There are several certificates for actions that are additions to my usual persona. Like this one."

"Bones, I-" Booth looks down and stops, his eyebrows raising high.

Brennan notices and smiles alluringly, her fingers toying with the small page. "Would you like to redeem this one right now?"

"Well, um," Booth clears his throat a half smile on his face and lust filling his eyes.

With a husky chuckle Brennan tears out the page, rising from her place on the bed. Booth watches her fluid, sensual motions as she takes the coupon book from him to place on the bedside table. She drops the small page and reaches to the buttons on her shirt, swaying her hips as she releases each button. After a few moments that seem like days to Booth, the shirt drops to the floor, making the 'One Striptease' coupon flutter.


	28. Intern

**Intern**

"You have no idea how much I appreciate this…. They have to wait for tomorrow night to give us the all clear." Cell phone to his ear Booth paces in front of forensic platform, one hand on his hip, fingers tapping. "Yeah…Look, tell Parks I'll see him this weekend, okay? Thanks Rebecca."

From her perch on the platform's steps Brennan watches her partner continue to pace like an angry caged tiger. "She's letting you change your days with Parker?"

"Yeah. She made a point to tell me how much he was looking forward to playing ball tomorrow though." Frustration clear in his voice and movements he loosens his tie and releases the top button of his shirt. "I can't believe I'm stuck in here because of a squint, AGAIN!"

"There's no need to yell, Booth."

"If you yelled for 8 years, 7 months and 6 days, you would have produced enough sound energy to heat one cup of coffee."

All eyes travel to the thin British intern in the back of the platform save for Booth's who looks upwards, praying for patience. Hair sticking up wildly and half covered in a bright blue substance, Vincent smiles proudly. Next to him, one half of his long face dotted with the same blue, Fisher tilts his head thoughtfully.

"Did you know that if you fart consistently for 6 years and 9 months, enough gas is produced to create the energy of an atomic bomb?"

"As a matter of fact I did. Flatulence, or a fart, is made up of-"

"Stop!" a chorus of voices echo in the empty lab. Fisher's face doesn't change from his unsurprised somberness while Vincent looks down, mumbling to himself.

"I think everyone is a little too on edge for trivia, Mr. Nigel-Murray," Cam says through a forced smile, arms crossed and leaning back against the railing.

"Actually there's a little something I would like to know," Hodgins says, almost as angry as Booth. He stands from his chair, glaring at Daisy, Vincent and Fisher. "What _were_ the three of you doing here together?"

"And what the hell are you covered in?" Angela adds.

"Well…" Vincent hesitates, gesturing with his hands. "Are you familiar with the round…blue toilet bowl tablets?"

"Ok-Kay," she looks at them strangely. "And back to Jack's question: what were you doing here?"

Tight-lipped and completely drenched in blue Daisy exchanges looks with her fellow interns. "Um…waiting for Wendell and Arastoo."

"Why?" Cam says authoritatively. When there is only silence Booth snaps into action, quickly striding up the stairs.

"Alright, that's it. Mopey, Dopey and Ditzy front and center. Now." The three interns shuffle forward to stand in front of the stern-faced agent. "Why was the squintern club meeting after hours?"

Three pairs of eyes shift towards Brennan until Booth claps his hands loudly. "Hey! Mommy can't help you. Answer the question."

"Because I also would like to know what happened I'm going to let that go," Brennan glares at Booth before turning to her interns with steely eyes. "Please explain your intentions in coming here tonight."

"We were devising a… mischievous piece of humor," Vincent explains, a little nervous hitch in his voice. "To be carried out on our fellow intern that consisted of gelatin, blue toilet bowl cleaner and a bucket…I feel I must point out that this was not my idea."

"You were going to prank Clark by dumping blue globs on him?" Hodgins chuckles.

"Yes. We were just dissolving the cleaner when we were startled by your arrival resulting in a, um, mishap. Again, not my idea."

"Who's idea was it Mr. Nigel-Murray?" Brennan says disapproving, ignoring the snorts of laughter from her partner.

"Well, um." Looking extremely nervous now his eyes travel over to Fisher. Confronted with the icy stare, Fisher quickly points to Daisy who lifts her chin high.

Everyone on the platform looks at her in surprise. "Ms. Wick?"

"He laughed at my Lancelot's light-saber."

**All right so I'm half asleep after only getting three hours for the past two nights and this popped into my head while watching Buffy. If it seems weird that's why. I got updates for That Booth Girl and the Oldest Booth coming soon and going to start working on The Beginning starting tomorrow (probably while I'm waiting for my car to get fixed…again).**


End file.
